Typically, equipment will need to undergo maintenance. In order to be cautious, organizations may perform maintenance too often or before the maintenance is actually required or needed. This excessive maintenance not only is more costly but also needlessly removes the equipment from usage, which may hamper or delay a process for which the equipment is used.